


Misery Guts

by AmberGalaxy



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Polyshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberGalaxy/pseuds/AmberGalaxy
Summary: It's Hibiki's birthday, and Chiyo is determined to make sure he has a good time. Hibiki is determined to make sure he won't have a good time.





	Misery Guts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamCyberCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/gifts).



> A GIFT FOR MY DEAR FRIEND SAM who has been so good to me over the years and deserves the world. I love her to bits and so I thought I'd write a fic of her OC's and her favourite Free! Character. Hibiki and Chiyo are wonderful, and they're entirely her creations, and if you want to see more of them, go check out her own free fics here https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/pseuds/SamCyberCat , I promise they're much better than this one ;)

What was even the point of night clubs? Why would anyone come here? What enjoyment comes from stuffing yourself into a dark, sweaty room full of people that are all pushed together, and the only source of light is from bright neon lamps that flash aggressively in peoples faces? The whole fucking place was nothing more than an assault on the senses, and overall, Hibiki already knew he wouldn’t be won over by it. What did Chiyo see in such a place? Clearly something significant, since he spent almost every weekend trudging here. Sometimes he’d even come on weekdays if he had two days off in a row. Who the fuck comes to a club on a weekday? But then again, that just brought Hibiki round to the original question. Who would come to a place like this in the first place.

…Hibiki knows the reason, and that it’s a pretty universal one. Upon entering the club with Chiyo, it’s not just the smell of booze that wafts violently to his nostrils, it’s also the smell of hormones. People are here to fuck. Gross. Hibiki grimaced at the sight. The night was still young, but already he could see people coupling up and practically engaging in intercourse in the darkness. God. Hibiki wants to go.

“Wow. What a fucking treat, you’re such a charmer, Chiyo. I’m so glad you knew exactly what I wanted to do on my birthday.”

“Cool it, Mal…”

Hibiki looked up at Chiyo venomously. “It’s Hibiki. You know damn well it’s Hibiki!”

Chiyo sighed and waved a large hand in dismissal. “Yeah, yeah. Hibiki. I know. Sorry. Just… cheer up, okay? It just seemed like a shame to stay in for your birthday. Don’t your friends on the basketball team want to meet up?”

Ugh. Them. Hibiki snorted with disgust. “As if they’d ever set foot in a place like this. We’re not all as flaming as you, Chiyo.”

Because on top of everything else, this was clearly a gay bar, there’s only so many hot blooded males that Hibiki could deal with at once. If he didn’t find basketball so exhilarating, there’s no way he’d go near a load of straights like that. Or at least, they all seemed straight, until the Iwatobi team showed up… 

But not even a gaggle of hot girls dancing with their tits out could cheer Hibiki up right now, because currently, he was only interested in one person anyway. His own companion, despite how irritable Hibiki was with him. How come that despite the sheer inevitability that Chiyo and Hibiki would end end up together, despite the fact that it was all written in the stars, everything was so difficult? Why did Chiyo have to make things so complicated? Whenever Hibiki broached the issue and offered to make things easy for him, Chiyo didn’t even respond properly, he just acted tired. Even more so lately… and Hibiki knew exactly why. 

Leaning artfully over the bar, practically posing like a fucking model, was Shigino. Star of the Sano basketball team, and the apple of Chiyo’s eye. Kisumi Shigino. Hibiki folded his arms to glare deeply at his back, knowing that Chiyo was looking with a very different expression.  
“I don’t know why I’m surprised. Maybe I just thought that you actually wouldn’t subject me to the worst thing possible on my birthday.”

There it was again, that tired, Chiyo sigh. “Come on, Hib. Kisumi really likes you. You’re lucky he came out to see you with how snappy you are with him.”

Yes… Shigino did seem to like Hibiki for some reason, which was baffling in every sense. Why would you like someone who was practically betrothed to your crush? Like, okay. Hibiki can’t deny that he’s a little threatened by the gross googley eyes that Chiyo makes when he’s even thinking about Shigino, but it doesn’t change what’s already been decided. Sorry, Shigino, you can only have one partner, as much as you try to challenge that with your many conquests. Hibiki is sure he’s the only one on the basketball team that Kisumi hasn’t fucked.

…Or at least… that was the case this time last week.

Hibiki glanced up at Chiyo. Maybe Hibiki should tell him. That would get a reaction. No more tired sighs, no more brushing Hibiki off. If Hibiki told Chiyo that he slept with Shigino, maybe that would be the catalyst for Chiyo to finally fucking look at him properly again. No, Hibiki knows it would be. That’s all it would take. 

…But Hibiki still couldn’t quite bring himself to do it. He’s still not sure what he even made of… the event, himself. Like… the only reason Hibiki had done it was so he could be good for when Chiyo finally realised that Hibiki was his one and only. He’d weighed up the pros and cons carefully. On one hand, Hibiki and Chiyo would lose out on a special first time together, but Hibiki rationalised that Chiyo had put this in the toilet years ago, with his annoying habit of bringing home any pretty boy in eyeliner. This way, even if Chiyo wasn’t Hibiki’s first, he’d still be good for when they did do it, and Hibiki would make Chiyo instantly forget all those other boys.

And as far as Hibiki could tell, he was good. He was a total natural! Shigino had been putty in his hands within minutes, making all sorts of sighs and noises that Hibiki’s only heard from porn and Chiyo’s bedroom. It would have all been well and good, if Shigino hadn’t been looking at him with that weirdly affectionate gaze the whole time. Like, what even? Hibiki is pretty sure that isn’t how a one night stand works. You fuck, you make awkward small talk, you leave. But Shigino hadn’t left. He’d stayed and they’d ended up talking long into the night. It wasn’t like it meant anything. It just happened.

…No. Hibiki wasn’t going to tell Chiyo. Not yet.

“I want to go home.”

Chiyo shook himself out of whatever spell Shigino always had over him. “We can’t go yet! We just got here! Stay for a drink.”

Hibiki grimaced. “No thanks. I’d sooner drink cow piss than the muck they serve here.”

But suddenly, Shigino noticed them, and Hibiki froze. He wasn’t…. nervous or anything, just taken off guard by how happy Shigino looked to see them. Kisumi was seeing the guy that pretty much was going to steal away his crush, why did that make him smile like that?

“Hiii, Bae.”

Chiyo looked stupidly joyful to see Shigino in return. “K-Kisumi!”

Shigino purred out a giggle, before hooking an arm around Chiyo’s shoulders, chirping out a soft reply in English. “Of coursuh.” Then, he kissed him. Right in front of Hibiki. Hibiki shivered with horror, before frowning at them both deeply. 

“It’s just “course”, dumbass. You don’t nee the “uh” sound on the end.”

Shigino broke away from Chiyo’s lips, leaning against his broad chest as he eyed Hibiki with a gaze that was both soft and sharp, the flick of eyeliner contrasting with the pale blue of his eyes. 

“Aww. Are you mad? Do you want a kiss too?”

Hibiki’s face grew warm, and he turned away. “Uh, no. I was just leaving.”

Kisumi leaned against Chiyo’s giant frame, and Chiyo himself seemed to be still recovering from the sudden kiss, a stupid dreamy look on his face. Jesus, you’d think after all the times they’d fucked that he wouldn’t be floored by one stupid kiss. Hibiki tutted and shook his head at him, before his eyes swivelled back to Shigino, who was now looking at him… with disappointment? Not like, harsh disappointment. More like sad disappointment? Why would be feeling that? Shigino clearly just wanted Hibiki out of the way so he could go and make-out with Chiyo in the corner.

“Please don’t go, Hibiki. It’s your birthday, right? We should celebrate!”

Hibiki sighed heavily, glowering at Shigino through his glasses. What game was he playing? First, he agrees to sleep with Hibiki so easily, and now he’s all over Chiyo again, and now he wanted Hibiki to stay? Damnit, why did life become so confusing when Shigino became involved. Everything in Hibiki’s life to this point had been so… linear. Hibiki was born. He had Chiyo. Hibiki went to Japan to be with him. Simple. It should have been simple. That damn Shigino…! 

…Yet it’s Shigino’s words that convince Hibiki to stay, not Chiyo’s.

“…Fine. But can we at least go somewhere a little quieter? This garbage music is making my ears bleed.”

Chiyo raised his eyebrows. “You play like… intense J-pop idol girl music at full volume all the time at home.”

Ughhhh! Why was Chiyo so annoying today?! Hibiki shoved him towards the bar. “Shut up and get us drinks, okay? Since it’s my birthday, all the drinks are on you.”

Chiyo rolled his eyes, but then he grinned down at Hibiki, and Hibiki felt his stomach flipping a little. “Sure, Hib. Glad you’re staying.”

Chiyo headed off, leaving Hibiki with Shigino. Glancing over to his new companion, Hibiki stubbornly folded his arms, looking as withdrawn as possible just in case Shigino dived in for a hug. He certainly wouldn’t put it past him, considering all men Shigino’s probably thrown himself at in this club alone. Shigino’s expression surprised Hibiki though, he didn’t look cheeky or flirty anymore, like he did when Chiyo was around. Instead he looked… shy? Hibiki raised a thick eyebrow, not really sure what to say.

“So… are you going to stand there all day? Or are you going to show me where the best seats are in this place?”

Shigino squeaked, and Hibiki had to desperately convince himself that the sound wasn’t cute. He then nodded, and beckoned for Hibiki to follow. They both wandered across the dancefloor, to a quieter, more secluded table. They sat together, and Hibiki began tapping his foot impatiently. This was already beginning to feel weirdly awkward.

“Where is that Chiyo… how long does it take to get drinks?”

Shigino shrugged, still looking uncharacteristically shy. “The queue is usually pretty big, but Chiyo’s so big and strong, I’m sure some of the guys will move out of the way for him.”

Hibiki scoffed. “Right, and I also bet that Chiyo will insist that any pretty boy that bats his eyelashes go ahead of him. Just, Jesus, he’s such a fucking-“

“I can’t stop thinking about the other night…”

Hibiki suddenly felt like a stone dropped in his stomach, but then the stone was caught and tossed up again by a flurry of butterflies. W-why did Shigino have to go and say that? Why couldn’t they just both forget and move on with their lives? Hibiki looked up in terror, only to find that in the neon lights, he could make out Shigino blushing. Hibiki seriously needed to save the situation, even if his tongue suddenly felt swollen and his mouth felt dry. Finally though, after what felt like years, Hibiki regained the ability to speak.

“D-don’t be stupid…”

Shigino shook his head. “I-I’m sorry…! I know you just wanted to do it for practice… b-but… I…”

“You sleep with tons of men!” Hibiki spluttered, “How am I any different?”

Shigino’s blush deepened. “Y-you… just were. You were really good.” He looked into his lap. “You made me feel really good.”  
Hibiki groaned, and hid his head in his hands. What the fuck did a pretty, confident guy like Shigino see in Hibiki anyway? Only an idiot like Chiyo would like Hibiki… Shigino was like… one of the popular crowd who used to make fun of Hibiki in high school… This was a joke, right? He looked up again, to check Chiyo was still at the bar, then he shifted closer to Shigino. Annoyingly, Shigino’s face lit up at this, and Hibiki just wanted to shake him. …And maybe kiss him a little, but that obviously wouldn’t help.

“I’m sorry, does that bother you…?”

Damnit, Shigino sounded so guilty and vulnerable. Who was he? He wasn’t recognisable like this. Hibiki wanted to snap back, say that yes, he was very bothered. But upon looking up at Kisumi’s face, Hibiki couldn’t quite find the words.

“Look, Shigino-“

“Kisumi. Please call me Kisumi. You called me Kisumi the other night, didn’t you?”

Hibiki sighed deeply, but he obliged. “…Kisumi… I… This is obviously a problem?”

“Why?”

UM. Hibiki gestured wildly at Chiyo, who was still waiting at the bar. “Don’t you want him? He’s the one you’ve been hanging over all this time!”

Kisumi propped himself up on his elbows, squishing his cheeks, and once again, Hibiki had to convince himself that this wasn’t cute.

“…I… I dunno.”

So what, he wanted Hibiki? Had this elaborate plan been a ruse to get close to Hibiki? As Hibiki reached this conclusion, his heart suddenly started to pound. He stared at Kisumi, wondering if this was the start of something… they could be something. Yeah, sure. Hibiki and Chiyo are practically betrothed, but… Kisumi has gone through so much to get to Hibiki, a-and… Hibiki should at least give him a chance, shouldn’t he? He’s willing to try these things, and they did admittedly have good sex the other day. Why not? M-maybe Hibiki could learn to… he could learn to…

“I mean… I really like Chiyo too. So…”

Oh. All the visions Hibiki had in his head of a potential relationship vanished in a puff of smoke. He blinked at Kisumi, rather feeling that a bucked of water had just been thrown in his face. Kisumi wasn’t into Hibiki, he was just greedy. W-well. Never mind. Hibiki adjusted his glasses, hoping that Kisumi hadn’t noticed his moment of weakness. Hibiki carefully placed the sullen mask back on his face.

“Well. I’m not interested then.”

For a few moments, Kisumi’s expression was unreadable. He looked away, but then he smiled, though it came across as being a bit lopsided. He giggled strangely, and Hibiki wasn’t sure if he could see tears in his eyes. He imagined that, right? It’s the lights from the club, playing tricks on his already weak eyesight.

“That’s alright! You’re probably… being sensible, Chiyo always says you’re the sensible one. I-I’m all wrong. I’m sorry, Hibiki.”

Hibiki stared at Kisumi, feeling like he’d said something wrong. But he hadn’t, had he? Hibiki made sense, and Kisumi didn’t. So why did Hibiki… feel like he was the one that was wrong…?

“Kisumi, I-“

“Heeey, both of you! It looks like you’re both getting on a little better now, right?”

Chiyo suddenly swooped over them both, plonking tacky looking drinks in front of them. Hibiki sat bolt upright, as if him and Kisumi had been caught doing something disgusting. But had they really? Hibiki wasn’t sure, he just felt churned up and strange, like he’d somehow hurt Kisumi. But he hadn’t, right? If anything, Kisumi had hurt him by saying he had feeling for both Hibiki and Chiyo…

Chiyo looked between them, looking confused when neither of them responded. 

“Am I missing something? We both happy?”

Hibiki scoffed. “I’m never happy.”

Chiyo chewed his lip, “…Oookay. How ‘bout you, ‘Sumi?”

Kisumi opened his mouth, but no words came out. He shook his head, before smiling and shuffling close to Chiyo. “I’m fine, Bae. Hibiki and I just had a talk. Nothin’ to worry about.”

Chiyo frowned, looking at them both suspiciously, but then he broke out in a smile. Damn… a really happy smile, a smile that Chiyo hadn’t aimed at Hibiki in… well, ever. Jesus. Hibiki kind of felt like he’d been hit round the face by some kind of blunt object that instilled happiness. 

“You guys really worked stuff out? That’s great! Man, I’m so happy. You both mean a lot to me, y’know? I just want us all to get on and have a good time.”

Hibiki took a few moments to recover from Chiyo’s smile, glancing over at Kisumi. Kisumi was looking at him with a hopeful expression, what did he want Hibiki to do?

Ugh…! Damnit! 

“Yeah… we’re fine now. I guess.”  
Hibiki’s glasses flashed at Kisumi. They were fine for now. And if being fine made Chiyo this happy, then damnit. Hibiki would be fine. It didn’t matter anyway, Hibiki was going to win Chiyo over eventually, and when he did. Kisumi would have to deal with it. Once again though, Kisumi wasn’t wearing the kind of expression he expected. He wasn’t looking at Hibiki challengingly, he was looking… just as happy as Chiyo looked before. Ugh, what was up with these two?! Why couldn’t Hibiki be in love with someone more… normal? Kisumi gave Hibiki a crinkly smile, and Hibiki couldn’t help it, he covered his face as his cheeks went warm.

“I’m so glad, Hibiki! We can be friends now, right?”

Hibiki grumbled to himself, but he didn’t refuse. Jeez… what was Kisumi doing. Didn’t this feel dangerous to him? “Yeah. I guess so.”

They wouldn’t be friends forever. Surely not. But maybe they could be for now. They all drank down their drinks, and chatted companionably. Or at least, Kisumi and Chiyo did while Hibiki interjected with the occasional sarcastic comment. All the same, the night wasn’t turning out so bad… It was probably just the drink.

A few drinks later, and Hibiki even found himself on the dance floor. He perhaps… wasn’t as drunk as he was acting, a part of him just wanted to loosen up a bit. Chiyo sometimes said he was uptight and… maybe this was a little bit true, but all the same, Chiyo was probably too loose, judging by all the men he brought home.

Hibiki had been worried about coming out tonight, because he knew he’d be third wheeling Kisumi and Chiyo. Occasionally, this was still the case, especially when Kisumi and Chiyo danced together intimately when certain songs came on, but most of the time, they were both pretty good, including Hibiki in their excited raving, or whatever it was you were supposed to do in the club. Hibiki supposed they were doing it just because it was his birthday, but it was still… Nice was too strong a word. It was fine. It was okay. As the night rolled on, it seemed that Chiyo wasn’t taking his booze too well. He floated off to the bar at some point in the night, and for the first time in Hibiki’s life, he didn’t even notice. The DJ started blaring the 2nd opening from Yu-gi-oh GX, and that was it, Hibiki was off, dancing and singing along as Kisumi did his best to join in. They leapt and stepped in time, and when the song ended, they collapsed against each other in a laughing heap. 

…Though when Hibiki realised how close they were, he scooted away a little sheepishly, clearing his throat.

“Uh… where’s Chiyo?”

Kisumi hummed out the last of his giggles, running a hand through his hair as he looked toward the bar. Chiyo was… drunkenly hitting on another man that was almost as large as Chiyo was. He had deep, turquoise eyes, and looked very unamused. Kisumi burst out laughing, waving over.

“Yoohoo! Sooooosuke!”  
The taller man (Sousuke?) looked over, his expression mortified. “Oi… Kisumi! This yours?”

Kisumi, laughed cheekily, winking at Sousuke. “Uhuh. Oh Sou, he’s had a little too much. Could you get him into a cab?”

Sousuke huffed, and Hibiki expected him to turn down Kisumi right away. As he should. But of course, in this district, there seemed to be no man that could say no to him. 

“Ugh. Fine. But you owe me.”

“Ohh, thank you Sou! Give him a goodnight kiss from me!”

Sousuke grunted and rolled his eyes, but he did what he was told, dragging Chiyo out of the bar. Hibiki looked after them worriedly. Kisumi nudged his side.

“Don’t worry, Sou won’t do anything. He’s a total sweetheart. The most honourable guy!”

Hibiki nodded slowly. If Kisumi said he was okay… Kisumi was a lot of things, but he’d never put Chiyo in danger. God. No wonder Chiyo was sloshed though, it was getting seriously late. Hibiki looked at the time on his phone, feeling reluctant.

“…I… I should probably go… Meet him back at the flat.”

And then… Oh goodness. Oh shit. Oh fucking hell. Kisumi was up close, his dusty eyes watching Hibiki from under thick, dark eyelashes.

“You don’t have to…”

…Yeah. Yeah! Hibiki didn’t have to! He wasn’t Chiyo’s mother! He suddenly nodded determinedly, clenching his fists and wishing he had the courage to put his arms around Kisumi’s waist. “Y-you’re right. I don’t! I’m… I’m gonna stay out all night!’

Kisumi winked and giggled. “That’s what I like to hear…”

And of course, like all the other men in this club that had fallen under Kisumi’s charms, it hadn’t been long before Hibiki had ended up in a heated embrace with Kisumi in a smoky corner of the club. Following that, he somehow ended up in Kisumi’s bed. Again. But only for practice. Again.

The following morning, Hibiki rather clumsily dressed himself, trying not to look at the naked Kisumi that was sprawled out behind him on the mattress.

“You really are amazing, you know.”

Damniiiit! Hibiki tried not to tense up at that, and he failed. With his shirt back on, Hibiki adjusted his glasses, and was about to march out of the door (and then slow down to a rather slow sneak to avoid being detected, because Kisumi’s parents were kind of scary) but before he could, he paused.

“…You’re pretty good too.”

Kisumi squeaked happily, and Hibiki refused to look back, because if he did, he’d be crawling right back into bed with him.

“I’m so glad!”

Jeez. With a sigh and an agreement that Chiyo probably shouldn’t find out about this, Hibiki headed off, feeling oddly proud as he did his walk of shame through the streets of Sano.

…It turned out to be a pretty good birthday after all.


End file.
